


The Pack Survives

by El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo
Summary: After the death of his parents, Robb takes over the family business and his siblings, has married Margaery and has a son, although he feels happy and lucky, the workload takes its toll and soon the pack is without a leader. Who will lead and protect the pack now that the Young Wolf is gone?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1 The Herd Gathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job, in advance I apologize for my poor English.  
> Special thanks to Shining_M00nlight5679 for Incorrect GoT work on all of chapter 10 which was what inspired this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of his parents, Robb takes over the family business and his siblings, has married Margaery and has a son. Despite feeling happy and lucky, the burden of work takes its toll and soon the pack leaves without a leader, who will guide and protect the pack now that the Young Wolf is gone?

Robb woke up early in the morning as usual, the first thing he did was take a cold shower and went down to the kitchen to make coffee and went to his little son Eddard's room, stopped to watch him sleep so peacefully in his crib, when at that moment his wife Margaery came into the bedroom.

"You know, you look really happy as you look at it.

"Well, since it's as beautiful as you are, I can't help but be happy.

He approached her and kissed her, enjoying this moment before starting his day, together they went down to have breakfast and shortly after finishing, Robb kissed her goodbye and got into his car to go to his office.

When he arrived, he parked and went into the elevator that would take him to the floor where his office was, when he went in he saw all the paperwork he had to go through.

"Another day full of paperwork"

"Same as always, brother"

At that moment he noticed his cousin Jon sitting on the couch in the office.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the president of the group"

"And I wish I could fly, but that won't happen so you better start"

When it was 2:00 in the afternoon and Robb was feeling hungry, he went to Jon's office to eat together and knocked on the door, waiting for his answer.

"Go ahead"

"Brother I'm starving, what do you say we go for a good steak?

"I thought Margaery didn't let you eat meat that often."

"That's why I'm inviting you and besides you will never say anything or maybe I should think about appointing Theon as vice president in your place"

Jon raised his hands in surrender and stood up from his desk.

"Well I didn't want to eat alone anyway, but let's go to the Tormund Buffet"

They went in Jon's car and within 20 minutes arrived at the restaurant, ordered a table and ordered their food. While waiting, they talked mainly about work issues, when Jon received a call from Sansa.

"Hey Sans, how's it going?"

"Jon was just calling to let you know that I'm having a dinner party tonight to bring the family together and I wanted to know if you're okay with it. 

"No, not really, you want me to bring something? Like those lemon bars you love."

"If that would be great, well now I just have to tell Robb and Theon"

"Robb's with me right now. Just tell Theon."

"Okay, so I'll see you at 7:30 p.m., bye."

"You heard it, brother Sansa wants us at his door at 7:30 p.m."

"Well I have a lot of time that I don't meet with my family, hell I have 2 months without seeing Rickon"

After lunch both men returned to the office, both Jon and Robb called Ygritte and Margaery, their respective partners to be ready for the meeting that night and then immersed themselves in their work until it was time to return to their respective homes.

When Robb arrived home he was greeted with a kiss by his beloved wife who was carrying his young son Ned in her arms.

"Hello dear, how was your day?"

"Pretty busy with the foundation and Eddard just seems to be causing a ruckus, I think I finally understand what you meant by the blood of the wolf.

"Well, I warned you several times before we got married."

"Maybe our next child won't have it."

So both husbands were flirting with each other as they prepared to go to Sansa's house.

They arrived 15 minutes after the time Sansa had requested, which they knew she would not take well. They rang the bell and the person who opened the door for them was none other than Daenerys Targaryen, a good friend of Sansa's.

"Daenerys, what a surprise that you are here?"

"Margaery, Robb, I'm glad to see you, although Sansa is a little upset.

They entered and in the room were already Jon with his girlfriend Ygritte, Theon Greyjoy, Arya with her boyfriend Gendry, Bran, Rickon.

They were all greeted when Sansa came in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of dressing and a bag of snacks. When Sansa saw them she put on her angry face or rather her best attempt at one and began to scold her older brother.

"You're late, Robb. How can you be late when you live the closest to everyone?"

Everyone began to make fun of the older Stark who tried to open his mouth to defend himself when Theon spoke.

"Come on everybody knows him, Robb will probably be late for his own funeral"

It was a family joke that had taken root years ago.

Margaery quickly came to her husband's aid.

"Those you have there look delicious Sans, by the way do you mind if I put Eddard in your room?"

"Go ahead"

After a while everyone sat down at the table and prepared the delicious smoked fish that Sansa prepared. While they were eating the conversations did not stop.

Theon took out some beers that he brought and each one stopped at Rickon who was about to have one when Robb spoke.

"One moment, Rickon, you're not drinking yet, you're underage."

"You really think I've never had one, plus you're not a daddy to tell me I shouldn't drink?

Robb was upset by what his younger brother said. Above all, that comparison with his father, which every time it was mentioned brought back sad memories for everyone, and he immediately spoke with his commanding voice.

"Maybe I'm not a father, but remember that he left me as the leader of this pack and made me swear that I would take care of all of them"

Before things got out of control Theon spoke.

"Don't worry man this beer is alcohol free" showing him the can he was offering Rickon.

After this incident everything went smoothly and they continued with the peaceful coexistence.

When they were eating the cupcakes Jon brought, Theon started joking about Jon.

"Come on Snow, try to be more social"

Before Daenerys answered, he asked.

"Why do you call it Snow?" 

"He's had that nickname since we were kids," Robb replied.

"Although I don't remember how he got it."

"It was the day he was trapped in the snow," Theon said.

So they spent the time until Robb mentioned that work was killing him and he needed a vacation. 

It was at that moment that Theon reminded him that he as director of the Import and Export sector should go to Pyke like every month and check how things were going there, when he told him that maybe he could go instead.

"You should consider it after all you are the president of the group and it would be good for the workers to see you"

"Maybe I will, what do you think, dear?"

"Me?"

"You don't expect me not to take you with me"

Then a few jokes and family conversations all started to say goodbye to each other to retire and start their journey the next day.


	2. You can't replace it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon talks to his girlfriend about their families, remembers the good times with his brother Bran and takes it out on Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:  
> Ages:  
> Robb: 27 years old  
> Jon: 27 years old  
> Theon: 28 years old  
> Margarey: 27 years old  
> Daenerys: 27 years  
> Sansa: 24 years old  
> Arya: 21 years old  
> Grendry: 22 years  
> Bran: 20 years  
> Rickon: 17 years old  
> Shireen: 17 years old
> 
> In this story, Robb lives in a separate house with Margarey and her son, Jon in an apartment with Ygritte, Theon has a bachelor's apartment, Sansa lives in what was her parents' house with Rickon, Arya studies in Braavos and lives there. Bran studies in Antigua and also lives there, then Shireen is an exchange student.

A few days after the family dinner Rickon was in the park taking a walk with his faithful shaggydog, while thinking about which college he should attend the following year, even though he was 17 he really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, after all being the youngest of 5 siblings he never stood out that much in life and was often compared to them, I always hear how Robb was the perfect educated, charming and obedient son, Sansa the pretty, sweet and talented girl, Arya the rebellious and daring but the most protective of all and then there was Brandon who was considered the genius of the family and to top it all off there was his cousin Jon of Robb's age who despite always being in Robb's shadow was very competent in everything he set out to do.

While he was still lost in thought his phone began to ring and when he saw it he realized that it was his girlfriend Shireen.

"Hey, Bebe, how's it going in King's Landing?"

"Pretty good, but my father keeps bombarding me with questions like when I plan to introduce you to him or if I already know your family"

"Tell me when you plan to return to Winterfell and I could arrange something so that I can meet your parents, but you have already told them that I no longer have my parents"

"Come on, don't be sad, honey, I'm sorry I reminded you of the theme."

"No problem after all it will always hurt me not to have them with me, but I still have my brothers"

They continued chatting for a few more minutes while catching up. When the call was over, Rickon went back to the house he shared with Sansa, took a shower and started playing on his computer.

In the afternoon he decided to go and see his brother Bran that just as Bookworm was studying, Rickon always a troublemaker began to bother his brother with the intention of accompanying him to a club at night.

"No Rickon, I won't let you involve me in another of your plans that always end in disaster"

"Come on, last time wasn't so bad."

"Noo! We were only arrested for stealing shopping carts and organizing races with them"

"Come on don't pretend you didn't have fun that night, I remember your happy face when you were flirting with those girls"

"I only remember when Robb went to bail us out, I don't think you can forget his face was just like Dad's when he was disappointed in us.

"Hey, I got the worst part, you came back to Antigua a few days later and didn't have to endure how Sansa used mom's punishments on me"

"Well you deserved it, though I feel sorry for you"

"If I fear for the children that Sansa will have or worse the man who will marry her"

Both brothers laughed loudly when their sweet sister Sansa appeared at the door with a smile that immediately made the boys' blood run cold.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun, but even though I want to show you how much I'm like Mommy with the punishments, I have things to do.

"Bran called Arya, in an hour he will go to Robb's house to give an account of how he is doing at school you should go too, Rickon I am going out tonight and as I don't want you to destroy the house you'd better accompany Bran or you could come with me to the theater"

"You know I hate the theater, plus you think I'll cause trouble."

"For 3 reasons, Number 1: Shireen will not be with you and she is the only one able to control you, Number 2: I am your sister and I know you and Number 3: I heard how you keep making fun of the shopping cart incident"

"Besides, it would be good if you talked to Robb about what you want to study and where you want to go to college, so he can help you put everything in order.

With no choice but to obey his older sister Rickon got into Bran's car and they drove to Robb's house, on the way he could only think of what he would say to his brother, Bran noticed that his little brother was unusually quiet and decided to find out why.

"Are you all right, brother?"

"Mmmmh, it's nothing"

"Come on we are brothers, if you have a problem you can count on me, is it Shireen?"

"It's not just that I don't know what..."

When Bran's phone rang, it was Arya who was wondering what time he would show up.

"Hey Arya, what's up?"

"Hey, dummy, how hard is it to drive from Sansa's house to Robb's?

"But if Sans said they weren't expecting us for another 30 minutes"

"I think he decided to play a joke on you, which means that I'm coming from something that you did to him." "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I've ever done is to make fun of a joke Rickon told."

"Does he go with you?"

"Yes"

"There's your reason, anyway hurry up I don't have all night, bye"

Bran started driving faster and had an angry sister and did not want to feel Arya's anger. When they arrived they parked and knocked on the door and were greeted by Margaery.

"Well, it looks like my favorite brothers-in-law finally deigned to show up.

"Nice to see you too Margaery" said Bran not falling for the game.

"Where's Eddard, maybe I should play with him while Arya and Bran talk to Robb.

"Oh he's taking a nap you better come in and we'll both catch up"

Already in the kitchen Rickon was drinking an Orange soda while helping Marge with dinner.

"Tell me how things are going with Shireen"

"I spoke to her this morning and she told me that her father has asked her to meet me and I reproach her for not having introduced him to my family. I don't think she has told him that my parents are no longer with me.

"Don't worry, you know Robb will act like your father and I can act like your mother and if you don't want me to, I can ask Sansa.

They kept talking for about half an hour until Robb asked Bran to bring Rickon into the room because he wanted to talk to him. Arya and Bran went to help set the table, leaving the older and younger Starks alone.

"So Rickon, have you thought about what you want to dedicate your life to?"

"Not really, but Shireen studied Economics at King's Landing University, and she was thinking of doing it herself.

"Well I don't mind you wanting to study that, but I want it to be something you decide not just because your girlfriend does it too" "By the way, how are things going with her?

"Her father wants me to meet him and wonders why I haven't introduced her to the family officially"

"Do you know what happened to our parents? Or didn't you mention it?"

"She knows, of course, but not her family.

"You're right to say that I can't replace Dad, but I'm still the older brother and therefore the head of the family and your guardian, even if you don't like it.

The latter touched a sensitive fiber inside the boy that ignited a rage and sadness that he unleashed against his brother.

"How can you still consider yourself as my guardian, you left when dad died, when mom fell ill I thought, I wanted you to come back, but it wasn't like that, stop acting like you raised me, it was Sansa who really took care of me not you".

The screams were heard in the dining room which drew the attention of the rest who moved into the room to see what was happening. When they arrived and saw Rickon ranting, Arya opened his mouth to speak, but Bran put his hand on his shoulder and with a nod of his head indicated that it was better that he speak.

When he finished ranting Rickon's eyes looked glassy, but before crying in front of them he preferred to run away. Robb was going to go after him, but Margaery stopped him.

"Let him vent, he needs to vent, so many years of keeping that poor thing, you have to understand it too, it's better to wait for him to calm down and try to talk to him later"

Rickon went to what he considered his home and when he arrived he locked himself in his room and taking a picture of his parents he cried himself to sleep overcome by sadness and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, this chapter is special since it is based on my experiences, similar to the one narrated.  
> As always thank you for reading it and please leave me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3 Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Theon and Robb meet, Robb decides to go to Pyke and leaves Jon in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for my terrible English.

It was Thursday afternoon when Jon arrived at his apartment and since it was still early he thought about calling Robb to go to a fencing practice, when his girlfriend Ygritte showed up with bags full of groceries and pantry, after leaving them on the table. When Ygritte spoke.

"I want you to take me to dinner tonight"

"Well, but I had planned to go with Robb to practice fencing, I can come and pick you up no later than 7:45 p.m."

"I think I would like to accompany you to your fencing practice, maybe I can go and practice with the bow, I will call Arya to come too"

"It's okay, I'll just call Robb and get my gear and go."

20 minutes later they were already in Jon's car to meet Arya and Robb. When they found them, they saw that Theon was accompanying them and Jon knew beforehand that he would not stop being teased for letting his girlfriend boss him around.

The 3 men after equipping themselves went to the room where they would practice fencing, as always Theon was smiling and Jon could only read on his face that he was preparing an attack, when Robb's phone started ringing, he answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hi honey, I know I promised to be early, but the opportunity presented itself and I couldn't miss it"

"Robb called to let you know that I went out to dinner with Daenerys and Sansa and we will see some ideas and proposals for the foundation, I left Eddard with the nanny and you better be with him before 8:30 p.m.!

That caused Jon and Theon to start laughing out loud, but Jon stopped laughing when Theon ended the situation.

"It seems that both wolves are domesticated"

Jon quickly answered.

"At least we have someone who loves us, Greyjoy.

"I don't need or want a woman for the rest of my life," Theon said as he looked away.

"You've been in love with Sansa since you were 15, but you never tried to win her affection," Jon said.

"You know I've always thought she'd reciprocate, but she would only do that the day you decide to grow up and we'll only allow it to happen until you change.

After finishing the talk they started dueling until about half an hour later, they started making bets on anything regarding the matches.

"Well I challenge you Greyjoy whoever wins will be the godfather of Robb's next child"

"Hey, wait, what makes you think I'm going to let you decide about my kids that I don't have yet?

"Let's go with how hot Margaery is and you no doubt have less than 5 kids"

Robb began to blush and started to laugh at the memory of an anecdote, his classmates began to look at each other wondering what was so funny.

"Hey man, what's so funny?" Theon asked.

"I've never told you how Eddard was born.

"I don't want to hear about your fucking sex life with your wife," Jon said.

"I won't mention anything explicit, I promise.

"It all started at a fundraiser that Margaery took me to, where I met my ex-girlfriend Jeyne, at first I ignored her, but I found out that her father was the regional director of Lannister Minera and I kind of had to talk to him, but soon after she left and left me with her I tried to leave when at that moment Marge appeared and I know she felt jealous because she came and kissed me, she doesn't usually do that at events, I wanted to prolong her jealousy and I started trying to bother her, but I went over the line and when we got home she literally attacked me and we were doing it until we were so tired

"Wait, it wasn't that time he sent you to sleep on the couch for a month.

"Well yes, but..."

"And I won't let you touch it for another 2 months"

"Well the point is that that night we conceived Eddard.

"How are you so sure it was that night?

"I did the math and it fits perfectly."

"What do you say, Snow, let's continue the duel?"

"Does the bet still stand?"

"Wait for it to continue."

"Because I still wonder why you chose Theon as Eddard's godfather instead of me"

"Don't complain Snow, you were the best man at the wedding"

"Well, it was because you were already his uncle and Theon kept blaming me for the wedding.

They continued with the jokes and duels until they decided to go to the showers to get ready to go home. Before leaving Theon managed to convince them to have a beer, while they were drinking Theon brought up the subject of the trip to Pyke.

"And tell me Robb what you thought about going to Pyke yourself and taking a break from the office while you're at it."

"I didn't really think much of it, after all we can't leave little Ned." 

"Come on brother, they're only going to be gone for a few days, besides if you don't trust the nannies you can leave it with me and Ygritte"

"If I leave I'll need you to be in charge of the company, maybe I'd better ask Sansa to look after it"

"What the hell, Theon I'll go to Pyke stay and help Jon. Tomorrow I'll leave everything prepared at the office so that they can take care of it in my absence".

A few moments later, Theon went after some girls, leaving the Starks alone.

"I found out what happened to Rickon."

"Yes, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond and both Sansa and Margaery tell me to let him calm down, but he must understand that he's not a child anymore and I'm just trying to guide him now that mom and dad are gone.

"I can try to talk to him myself.

"No, it's something I have to do as an older brother and head of the family.

A few minutes later Ygritte appeared at the bar and Robb said goodbye leaving them alone. They got into their car and went to the restaurant where they decided to have their dinner, ordered their dishes and talked about how they were practicing fencing and archery.

"You know I got Robb to name me as the godfather of his next child after I beat Theon. In addition, he decided to personally go with Margaery to Pyke.

"Well both of you have been very busy with work lately, you deserve a little break. And who will you leave little Ned with?"

"I offered to have him leave with us, but he says he needs to be in charge at the office until I get back.

"Maybe when they come back we can also go on a trip for a few days, tell me where would you like to go Ygritte?"

"I really want to go back to Dorne, Spear of the Sun or Star Camp would be good"

"In these last days I talked to Margaery and I will join the foundation and help her with the administrative side, so I won't be at home that much longer Jon".

"Well I'm glad you're joining us, I'm sure you'll do an extraordinary job".

They continued with their talk and then with their dinner, until after they finished they returned home.

The next morning Jon went to the office knowing that Robb would leave orders and instructions for Jon to take over the company that day, so he was not surprised when the managers, directors, coordinators and vice president were called to the meeting.

Robb sitting in the front with Jon in the first chair on his right side began the meeting by listening to the complaints, suggestions and opinions of his subordinates as well as to the late Ned Stark, for a moment Jon even saw his surrogate father sitting in that same spot.

When the last of the subordinates had finished, Theon, who was in the first chair to Robb's left, stood up and said.

"Partners, as you know, every month we have to check how things are going in our operations center at Pyke. I usually take care of this task and I noticed that there are some opportunities to expand at Pyke and I let our president know about those opportunities.

Theon sat down and this time it was Robb who stood up.

"Well the reason for this meeting is to notify that I will go in person to Pyke to evaluate these opportunities and also verify how things are going in our base at Pyke, so during my absence I must leave someone in charge and naturally the vice president will take responsibility for what until I return, my cousin Jon Stark will be in charge of all operations".

After addressing a few other points the meeting ended and Theon, Robb and Jon met in Robb's office.

"Well, since you're all set these days, you'll be the man in charge. Jon, keep everything going until I get back.

"And when do you plan to leave?" Theon asked.

"On Saturday morning, I will leave early today to go to dinner with Marge and my son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going all the way.  
> What do you think about this?  
> Leave me your opinion in the comments.


	4. When I Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery travel to Pyke, enjoy their time there, make deals and plans. But on their return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with one more chapter. If you are interested in reading the story in my language (Spanish), look for me on Wattpad as El Arquero del Cielo or the story as La Manada Sobrevive.

On Saturday morning, Margaery, along with Robb and his son Ned, were on their way to Sansa's house. When they arrived, they rang the bell and waited for the door to open.

"Where is my beloved nephew?" 

"Come on Sans you'll have him for 5 days let me be with him"

"Robb you will have him for another 17 years, maybe you will even get sick of him, I am his aunt and his godmother, it is supposed to be my job to pamper him and yours to educate him"

"You're really sure you can take care of him for a week, I really don't feel comfortable being so far away from my little boy for so long.

"Don't worry Marge, after all we won't be alone, Arya, Bran and Rickon can help me without counting Jon, Ygritte and Daenerys coming by from time to time".

"It's fine but anything or anything inconvenient just call us and we'll come back immediately".

"Rickon is here, I want to talk to him."

"Brother I know you want to make time and besides he is still a little upset, you better let him finish clearing up".

At that precise moment the youngest of the Stark brothers appeared in the room, who upon seeing his nephew immediately approached him and began to play with him.

"Little brother, I need to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk"

Robb took a long breath and then said the following.

"Okay, let's not talk about it now, but do me a favor, yeah.

"A favor?"

"Take care of Eddard until I get back and I promise that the next time we meet, you and I will go for a beer together.

Robb took Rickon's silence as a yes, tried to embrace him, but he turned away. 

Margaery and Robb hugged their son and said goodbye to Sansa and set off for the airport.

During the flight Margaery kept inventing situations that would happen with her son while she was not with him until Robb, a little tired, decided to go to the bathroom, Marge took it badly and followed him.

"How can you ignore me when I'm worried about our little boy?"

"Come on honey, it's only for a few days and if something happens we'll come back immediately".

Despite Robb's attempts, she was still restless, like every mother. The rest of the flight was quiet, when they landed, they took their luggage and got into a cab that took them to their hotel.

When they arrived at their room they settled in and prepared for what they had planned for the weekend, before using the working days to meet with the plant managers and those who were to negotiate the purchase of more land to expand the plant. They put on more appropriate clothing, for the location and to come down and eat.

As they ate, they talked about how they felt for the first time being so far away from their son.

"You know how strange it is to hold him in my arms and have him call me mom every 5 minutes"

"The next trip we make we will take him with us, I would love to play with him on the beach"

"It would be beautiful to see a sunset together while our little one falls asleep in my arms" 

"Or take him with me to surf and carry him in my arms"

"Watch him play and make friends"

"Well, why don't we bring him a gift?"

"What do you have in mind, my love?"

"How about bringing him a little brother"

"We'd better get to work and prepare the surprise for Eddard"

Both lovers went up to her room and gave themselves to their love passionately for hours.

At night they went to a club as they used to do in their college days, drank and danced like any two young people without any concern. On Sunday they only used it to rest, walk on the beach and surf.

On Monday morning Robb met with several men interested in selling their land and with some people who wanted to invest with them.

The rest of the week he spent in the plant dealing with the employees listening to their complaints, problems, suggestions and proposals, he realized that it was very necessary to appoint someone as a regional director on a permanent basis preferably someone who is native to the place and knows how people are.

In the evenings he and Margaery would meet with people very interested in the charity foundation that Margaery ran at dinners where they would try to support and embrace the region.

On Wednesday Robb was seriously considering appointing Theon as Regional Director, and with that in mind he decided to discuss it with his wife.

"Listen, honey, I want your opinion about an idea that came to me and I need your sincere and rational response"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Now that we are about to expand here and seeing that there is no clear command structure, I know that it is necessary to appoint someone as Regional Director and I think Theon would be the best person for the job, so what do you think?

"Well, tell me why you think he's the best man for the job."

"He always talks about how he misses his land, how he is a native of the place and knows how the people are I think they would quickly accept him"

"If you put it that way, I think it's an excellent idea.

Robb stayed up late into the night developing the position he would take as his best friend, defining his responsibilities, attributes and the margin of action he would have.

The next day he met with the people with whom he negotiated the purchase of land and found out that the Lannisters also intended to expand in the region and even offered them more than he was willing to pay, this was shocking and seriously affected his plans so he talked to his wife who recommended that he look for other alternatives.

He quickly met with the Harlaw import-export company and contacted its owner Rodrik Harlaw and proposed the purchase of his company, he refused at first and negotiated its sale with the Stark Group, but kept part of his company, so on Friday afternoon they signed a commitment and agreed to announce it to the board after Robb returned to the North and made the purchase official.

At night Robb and Margaery went to the airport from where they would fly to Winterfell in a few hours, got on the plane and slept most of the way. When they arrived at Winterfell airport, they took their luggage and got into Robb's car.

In the car, despite being a little tired, they were talking about what they would do when they were back with their son.

"The first thing I plan to do is go to the park with him and have an ice cream together"

"I envy you, I have to get the board together and propose the purchase of Harlaw"

"Well maybe when I'm done I'll take Rickon out for that beer I promised him.

Margaery took his hand and felt it radiating that warmth and security that he loved so much, he could not describe this happiness he felt when suddenly all he saw was a couple of lights coming towards them and then everyone seemed to move forward in slow motion and finally he just felt a great pain and lost consciousness because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming to the end and please leave your opinion in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5 Black Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb ... dies and Margaery says goodbye to her son and Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

It was about 6 a.m. when Sansa's phone started ringing. She woke up drowsy and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sansa Stark?"

"She speaks"

"We are talking to you about the Winterfell State Hospital, your presence is required because of a car accident in which your brother and sister-in-law were affected".

The latter caused him to wake up, he immediately went to wake up Arya and Rickon, made them get out of bed, took his nephew Eddard and got into the car, the brothers still half asleep tried to ask what was wrong, but before doing so Sansa ordered.

"Call Bran and Jon, I need them in conference right now"

"Sans que pasa" asked Arya.

"I need it now, it's something everyone needs to hear."

They both complied with the request and called the rest of the Starks.

"What's going on?" They said at the same time Jon and Bran

"See you at the State Hospital"

"Sansa, what's going on?"

"Robb and Margaery had an accident"

"What?" they all said.

Sansa drove as fast as she could, surprising her siblings who normally saw her at ease. She just parked and quickly got out of the car with little Ned in her arms followed by her brothers.

Already in the waiting room they asked for reports of the situation, but they were told that they were in surgery with Robb, 15 minutes later Jon arrived with Ygritte and Bran, a few minutes later Theon appeared.

"Sansa, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was asleep when they called and said they had an accident"

A few minutes later a doctor appeared.

"Relatives of Mr. Stark?"

"We, are your brothers" they all said.

"I'm sorry to give you this news, but..."

They all froze, guessing what they were about to receive, but not even believing it.

"Mr. Stark just died while we were trying to save him with surgery.

Everyone's mind seemed to travel back in time to when they received the same news, but with respect to each of their parents.

Sansa let out a scream that paralyzed everyone, each one of them broke down in tears, the most affected being Theon who kept saying.

"It's my fault, it should have been me"

Everyone looked at Rickon who was in shock, breathing heavily and slowly losing strength in his legs until he fell to the ground. Even little Ned began to cry as if he understood what had just happened.

Jon was only crying and clutching his chest tightly, but he was trying to embrace the rest, knowing that he had to be strong now that the protector of the family was gone.

Arya, who was normally serene, was crying on the shoulder of her brother Bran, who was holding her tightly. Sansa compulsively hugged her nephew.

Ygritte asked then.

"How's Margaery, doctor?"

"I must be honest, it is very unlikely that he will survive, he lost a lot of blood, he has a head trauma, maybe with luck he will survive until tomorrow".

"Can we see it?" said Sansa.

"She's not conscious, but we'll let you see her."

"I will go in," Sansa said resolutely.

The doctor led her to the room where they were holding her sister-in-law. She entered and was surprised to see her in such a pitiful state.

A few moments later, against all odds, Margaery not only opened her eyes, but also spoke, although in a very weak voice.

"Sansa, where's Robb? I have to apologize for leaving him, but he must take care of Eddard".

Sansa's eyes became rivers of tears at the mention of her brother and with a lump in her throat she tried to tell Margaery.

"Margaery... Robb, is... Dead"

"No, Robb!"

"I'm sorry, Marge, but you have Eddard, you have to stand up for him.

"Sansa, I know I won't make it to tomorrow, in my dreams I listened to the doctors.

"Don't say that, you're a very strong woman, you're going to live, you have to live"

"Bring my little boy, I want to see him one last time, I have to say goodbye to him".

With her eyes full of tears Sansa returned to the waiting room and without saying anything to anyone she took her nephew in her arms and carried him to his mother.

"Hello little one, mommy has to talk to you, you can say mommy"

"Mom"

This brought tears to Margaery's eyes, her son seeing him tried to go and give her a hug, she took him in her arms and hugged him with all her strength, gave him a long kiss and handed him over to Sansa.

"My child, my treasure, be a good boy, become a good man like your father, I am sure you will be as handsome as him and even brighter than us. I want to see you grow up, but I'm sorry I'm not there for you.

"Sansa, promise me that you will take care of him, but that you will stop trying to make us happy.

"I promise, Marge, but stop talking like that."

"Goodbye Sans, Robb is waiting for me".

At that moment Margaery's heart rate stopped and she died, Sansa finished emptying her emotions and went with the rest of her family.

"He's gone, Margaery's gone."

Everyone cried as if they had never shed tears in their lives, Jon being apparently the calmest, although inside he was shattered was in charge of calling Margaery's family and calling her uncle Benjen and uncle Edmure. They contacted a funeral home and arranged for the burial to take place the next day.

They all went to Sansa's house where they would spend the night and receive their relatives. In the afternoon, Margaery's brothers and parents arrived so much that they were disconsolate, especially her mother, who did not stop crying, saying that no mother should bury her daughter. Then Benjen Stark arrived and embraced all his nephews and nieces and took care of the necessary arrangements. In the evening Edmure Tully arrived and gave his nephews a hug and lamented that he could not protect his beloved sister's son.

The next morning everyone dressed in black went to the site of Robb and Margaery's last resting place, you could see not only the family but also friends like Mira Forrester, Dacey Mormont, Jon Umber, Megga Tyrell, Torrhen Karstark, Daenerys Targaryen, etc.

When they finished lowering the coffins, little Ned began to cry and as if it were a sign from heaven, a light snowfall began to fall.

"It is as if the sky is crying too.

Everyone left the flowers they were carrying and Sansa gave one last Rose to her nephew who took the petals off and placed them on his parents' grave. For a second Sansa thought she saw the petals change to black as the Rose also shared her pain.

When it was all over, it was noticed that Theon stayed longer and Sansa was able to hear him ask her brother for forgiveness and how he should have been.


	6. Chapter 6 A new Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Marge's will is read. A new president of the group is appointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the story.

A week after the funeral Benjen Stark gathered both the family council and the board of directors, it was Saturday morning and all the Starks were waiting for the meeting to begin, Benjen as the leader of the board of directors would meet separately first with the board members and then with the family member as one more member.

The Board of Directors was made up of 7 members, Roose Bolton, Wyman Manderly, Rickard Karstark, Howland Reed, Jon Umber, Jorah Mormont and Benjen Stark, the latter as Chairman. They met in the meeting room and without wasting any time Benjen spoke.

"Friends we all know why we are here, this matter must be dealt with quickly, especially because the value of our actions fell due to the misfortune that occurred".

Howland spoke next.

"Well I assume that you will take back the presidency of the group, right? Benjen"

"No, old friend, I will not take on that burden again"

"Who has been in charge of all this these last two weeks," Wyman asked.

"That was my nephew Jon, my sister Lyanna's son, adopted by my brother Eddard and his wife.

"Well, since there is no one else with what it takes to take over, I propose that I should take over the presidency. Roose said.

"I would rather leave control of the group in the hands of Manderly or Karstark than in yours, Bolton. The Umber man stated.

"Well then, what do you propose, Umber?" Bolton answered.

"I will only accept one Stark in the chair, I know your son is a baby, but what about the boy's brothers?

"The boys one is in the university and the other is a minor, of the girls, the minor studies, but nothing related to directing the group and the major study fashion, directs the magazine and the foundation, but it is not the indicated one". Informed Benjen.

"Well, we can become a presidential council and take control of the group until someone can take over. Manderly proposed.

"Who was his right-hand man, maybe we should trust the same people Robb trusted," Karstark suggested.

"I understand that his cousin Jon was his vice president, but it was his friend Theon who was his main support" Clarified Benjen.

"I will never allow a Greyjoy to lead the group," Jorah said bluntly.

"Then we have only one alternative, Jon Stark must be appointed president of the group until another Stark can replace him," Howland said firmly.

"I will meet with the family council shortly, I must read the will and if you agree I will propose my nephew to take over the presidency.

Everyone seemed to agree except Roose Bolton.

Outside in a separate room were the Starks along with Margaery and Theon's parents and brothers. Mace Tyrell and his wife were seeking custody of their grandson, but Sansa refused to give up her nephew, as on her deathbed Margaery specifically asked her to look after him.

"Come on Sansa is our grandson and he'll be better off with us"

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise, plus according to the law I'm your guardian."

"We beg you, boy, it's the only thing we have left of our daughter."

"I'm sorry, but when Robb appointed me as his son's godfather he made me his guardian and the law here in the North is very clear, only if we decide not to accept custody you can take him in. I'm very serious, Theon.

At that point Loras entered the discussion.

"Come on Sansa, you know you will have a great life and much love in Altojardín, that's all there is of my sister, you can always visit her".

"Loras I understand you, but understand that this is all I have left of my brother"

Both Garlan and Willas broke in, but to the dismay of their parents and brother they came to agree with Sansa.

"Father, Mother, in spite of the pain, we must respect my sister's last will" said the sensible Willas.

"We can always visit him, he will always be your grandson and my nephew," said Garlan.

Before they could continue Arya appeared and interrupted them to warn her sister that her uncle Benjen would be reading Robb and Margaery's joint will.

All the Starks were in one room with Benjen at the head and Jon in the first right, Bran and Rickon also on the right in the next chairs, Arya and Sansa on the left with Eddard in Sansa's arms.

"Wait a minute, where's the Greyjoy?" Benjen asked.

"Outside, is he also mentioned in the will, shall I go and get him?

"Please, Jon"

A few moments later Jon and Theon entered the room and took a seat.

"Well before I read Robb and Margaery's last will and testament, I want to ask you, how are you, children?

"I can't believe they're gone," Bran said.

"This last week seems like a nightmare," said Arya.

"He promised me that when he came back we would talk man to man, when he said goodbye he tried to give me a hug and I refused, I regret it now that my brother is gone," Rickon said in tears.

"Eddard keeps asking about them and I don't know how to explain it to him.

"If I hadn't mentioned to Robb the opportunities I found now they'd be alive," Theon suddenly blurted out.

"It has been very difficult to keep order in the office, especially because everything in there reminds me of it.

"I'm going to disclose the will left by Robb and Marge"

"First we leave all our real and personal property, as well as all our accounts and stocks, which must be divided among each of our children.

"That is to say, since they only had Eddard, he inherited everything.

"Second, if our children are minors, we grant joint custody to Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy, but leave Jon Stark as administrator of our children's estate.

"Now that everything is clear, we will start with the family council issues, Theon please stay as Eddard's guardian"

"Guys the board of directors will only allow one Stark to take the presidency, Bolton tried to take it, but he did not receive support, the other alternative is that I and the 6 remaining members of the board take control of the group".

"There's no need for that, man, it's obvious you should take over," Jon said.

"No, Jon, I do not want or plan to take the position.

"Then Sansa should do it, she is now the oldest in the family," said Arya.

"Arya, you know I have no idea how to do this.

"Well neither Arya, Rickon or I can do it, that leaves only you Jon" Bran mentioned.

"I can't replace Robb, he was always destined to be president and I was destined to be his right-hand man. I would prefer that the council take control of the group.

"In fact, Jon, I discussed it with them and they will support you if you decide to accept it."

"Jon remembers that Robb left you in charge when he left," Theon recalled.

"You were always by his side and in all Robb's achievements you were with him," Arya said enthusiastically.

"Everyone is a credit to Robb" answered Jon.

"But being the closest to him, you had to learn something, come on Jon you know we are right" Razono Bran.

"Besides, even if I wanted to take the place, I have to take care of Eddard first" added Sansa to make Jon think.

"I can't do it, not even until Eddard can take over the role of Robb.

"Jon, let's make a deal. When I finish college, I'll come immediately to support the company and you can teach everything and then replace yourself. Bran proposed.

"I'll help you too Jon, I've decided to study the same as Robb and maybe one day I can take the job" Rickon with a lot of determination.

"It's okay, but Bran must succeed me before 10 years pass or I'll go crazy. Jon said with a long sigh.

"It's good to make it official who votes for Jon to be named president of the group," Benjen said.

Everyone raised their hand and when Benjen went to tell the board, Jon spoke.

"Well since you all got me into this, I'm going to set some rules. Your Greyjoy will make you vice president and you will help me with all this and Bran, Rickon you better learn fast because I will only be in the job 10 years at most".

For the first time in several days all the brothers laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinion in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7: The Load of the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte leaves, Jon begins to notice the load that Robb was carrying and begins to weigh him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back, sorry for not updating, but there have been quite a few problems.

A month after Robb and Margaery's tragic death, Jon and Theon met with the group's top leaders to discuss whether to continue with the plan Robb had laid out to buy Harlaw.

"It's the best chance we have to regain our market value"

"But because of the recent change in command, we don't have the structure to do it"

"Well that's enough for today, we'll decide later, now please leave, Theon stay" said Jon in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"Gods always seemed boring to me, but now from Robb's perspective they are really exhausting.

"I understand you thought that as vice president I would only have more people in my charge, but it's very different from what I was used to"

At that time Jon checked his cell phone and saw Ygritte's messages 

"Where are you?"

"Are you coming?"

Jon just grabbed his jacket and ran to his car without even saying anything, and on the way he called Ygritte.

"Ygritte, sorry love, the meeting was long, but I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"You better be here in 10 minutes or you'll be sleeping on Jon Stark Street tonight."

A few minutes later Jon arrived at the restaurant, went inside and looked for his girlfriend, found her drinking a glass of wine, sat down on the chair in front of her and tried to apologize for the delay.

"I'm sorry, but the Board made me lose track of time"

"Well now that you're here I don't want to hear about the office, it's date night"

They talked for a few minutes until the waiter showed up and asked them for their order, when Jon's phone rang, he got up and said

"I have to answer, order for me, I'll be right back dear"

Jon returned 30 minutes later and found Ygritte with her chin resting on her hand and a bored look on her face. Jon clearly noticed the tension and began to think of ways to compensate for this month and a half that he was absent for her.

"I'm sorry, but since I took Robb's place, everything has gotten complicated and..."

"Jon stop pretending, you're not Robb so stop acting like him"

"I'm not trying to impersonate Robb, I'm just..."

"Jon, you've already started talking and acting like him!"

"What are you talking about, I'm just spending more time at the office.

"You and Theon have never been very close friends and for several weeks you have been spending more time with him and it seems that you are not yourself, you talk and joke as Robb did. You started calling me darling and treating me like Robb treated Margaery, by God the times we have visited Sansa and Eddard you have called him son".

"Jon, I love you, but I love you, your personality and character, do not try to replace your deceased brother, I know it hurts, but ..."

"Shut up, what do you know about it?"

"You don't know anything, Jon Stark!"

After this Ygritte left the Restaurant and took a cab, by the time Jon calmed down he realized what he had said and thought about going after her, so he paid the bill and left, but he didn't find her.

Knowing that she would be very upset she made the decision to sleep in a hotel that night and try to repair her mistake the next morning.

The next morning, despite being Saturday, Jon returned to the office to catch up with the paperwork, around one o'clock in the afternoon he finished everything and poured himself a whiskey, he tried to relax and think about how he could compensate Ygritte and beg her forgiveness, he was like that for about 15 minutes until he decided that he was not earning anything sitting there, he got into his car and went to his apartment.

On the way he bought a large bouquet of flowers and Ygritte's favorite food, when he opened the door of his home, he noticed that it was empty and looked for his girlfriend all over the place, but he had not noticed a letter that was lying on the table. Jon opened it and began to read it.

"Jon I know you've had a hard time, but last night was the last straw I can not tolerate you pretending to be a person you're not, but you made it clear that you think I do not understand, so I decided to return to my land and stop bothering you, do not try to find me and follow your life as I will do with mine.

This last one made Jon start crying all the tears he had been saving for a long time, his first reflex was to call Robb. When the answering machine rang.

"Robb, brother... I need to talk..."

He hung up a second later when he realized he was talking to the answering machine and he would never get an answer. In tearful rage, he threw his phone against the wall and shouted.

He went out with his face full of tears and without giving in he went to Sansa's house, when he arrived I rang the bell and a few seconds later Rickon opened the door.

"Jon, how are you?"

"Where's Sansa, I need to talk to her?"

"Calm down, what's going on?"

Without warning Jon hugs his young cousin.

"I'm sorry I know you don't like hugs, but I need it.

"Okay, the last time I turned one down, Robb was saying goodbye.

Sansa entered the room at that moment.

"Awww, it's been a long time since I've seen you hug someone other than Shireen, Rickon"

"Sansa I need to talk to you, I'm looking for your feminine understanding"

"Well, Rickon, why don't you take Eddard and watch a movie?"

"Come on Eddard, we'll see Robb's favorite: the Lord of the Rings".

"Ygritte is gone"

"What?"

"Today, when I returned to our apartment I couldn't find her or her things and she left me this letter".

"But what exactly happened?"

"Last night, we had dinner, I was late and for quite some time I was taking calls, then she started to reproach me for pretending to be Robb, I got angry and yelled at her that I didn't know how I felt and she left.

"Jon, I didn't want to tell you this, but you've adopted some of Robb's attitudes.

"That's not true, I'm just more time in the office, I'm still me"

"Jon, you're obsessive about punctuality, Robb was more flexible over time. Robb was relaxed, you were serious, you were taking on more than just Robb's work, you were trying to be like him".

"How do you expect me not to be affected by Robb's absence, if he was my best friend, my eternal companion and my rival to beat; by God every day it hurts me to have to take his place and everything reminds me of him".

"I understand you, Robb was my older brother and my hero when he left father, besides I have to see and live with the two people who look most like Robb every day.

Rickon, who was eavesdropping, came out and asked.

"Wait, I know Eddard is identical to Robb, but who is the other one?"

Both brothers answered.

"You, Rickon".

"Me?".

"You're just like Robb, with the one exception that Robb had perfectly curly hair and you have wild hair. Sansa commented.

"Rickon, when I came in and hugged you it was partly because for a second I thought I saw Robb.

Rickon blushed and gave a small smile.

"Well, Jon and what do you plan to do about Ygritte?" Sansa asked.

"In her letter she asks me not to go after her, even though I would like to look for her I don't think it will make her think and I can't leave work now, maybe it's better to wait a while and let things flow".

"By the way, I want to ask you a favor.

"Whatever you want, Jon"

"I can stay here for a while, I don't want to go back to where she reminds me of.

"Sure, that's what family is for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it, give me your opinion.


	8. Chapter 8 The Herd Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Bran say goodbye to their family and go back to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I didn't update but I've been busy, anyway enjoy the chapter.

Two months after the tragedy that devastated the Starks during this time both Arya and Bran remained in Winterfell despite missing the first week of school, only under pressure from Sansa that both brothers packed their bags. Before going to the airport all the brothers except Jon went to the cemetery to pay their respects to their deceased relatives.

\- Come on guys we don't have much time for this or you'll be late to the airport and already a week late to college - Sansa scolded her brothers.

\- Don't worry Sans, there are still 3 hours left for our flights - said Bran calmly.

\- You may be a genius and be loved by the masters, Bran, but my advisor Jaqen H'ghar is very strict and expects a lot from me -

\- Arya relax you know you are good at your career, a week's delay won't stop you -

So were the Stark brothers, Sansa scolding, Arya complaining about the delay and Bran and Rickon joking and making their nephew laugh, until they ran into their parents' grave.

\- Well we arrived at the grave of mom and dad, Bran give me the flowers -

\- Here you are Sans -

\- Father, Mother as you know Robb and Margaery are already keeping you company in heaven and I am taking care of your son, please tell them he will be fine with me - I end Sansa with a few tears falling from her blue eyes.

\- Mom I miss you and maybe I am not and will not be the lady you expected me to be promising you that I will not forget that family comes before duty and Dad I hope you are punishing Robb for leaving without saying goodbye - 

\- Dad I promised Jon that I would take his place in the company in 10 years, help me learn and be prepared for when that time comes -

\- Mom, Dad I want you to know that I've done very well, maybe I didn't understand why Robb treated me the way he did, but now I know it was because he wanted me to look good and wished that I wasn't sad or off track - tell him I'm sorry for noticing -

A few moments later everyone left the flowers they were bringing to their parents and were thinking of heading to Robb and Margaery's grave, when at that moment Jon appeared carrying a couple of bouquets of flowers and quickly caught up with his brothers.

\- I'm sorry I'm late, I just pay my respects to my mom and dad and catch up with them -

\- Jon, we are waiting for you, there is still time - answered Arya.

All Stark arrived at Robb and Margaery's grave and let little Eddard be the first to leave his offering along with a small drawing of his parents.

\- Robb, man I hope you're okay wherever you are, don't worry the company is still going, but hell I never thought being the president would be so heavy every decision and move I have to think about it a million times. I don't know how the hell you managed to get home to sleep or even pay attention to Marga or Eddard. Anyway, I miss you brother -

\- Marge I hope you and Robb are at peace, I just want you to know that I will remember you guys forever. Robb one day I will have to take over the presidency all because just like when we were kids you left before and I had to finish the job - I end Bran with a little smile on my face.

\- Robb, you better keep on taking care of Marge even when they're in heaven or else I'll kick your ass like I did when I was a kid. And don't forget to take care of Eddard. - Arya said with a little laugh.

\- Marge, Robb I want you to know that your child is fine, he asks me about you every day and I will never let him forget you, I will take care of him as if he were my own child and I will love him forever. Marge, I know you asked me not to forget to pursue my happiness, but I think that will have to wait until Eddard is old enough to not be so dependent on me. Robb I miss you so much after all you are the one who took care of us, goodbye I love you. —

Rickon didn't say anything, he just bowed his head and left his flowers, just when everyone started to walk away Rickon spoke.

\- You can give me 5 minutes to catch up - 

\- Rickon we have no time to lose, we must get to the airport in ... -

\- Don't worry Sansa, you take Bran and Arya, I'll take Rickon, don't worry we'll be there to say goodbye to them - Interrupted Jon.

\- Jon can you give me some privacy, please -

\- It's okay I'm waiting for you -

\- Robb, I always thought you were very selfish and a bad big brother for leaving when father died and not coming back when mother died, I thought you didn't love me and didn't know me for never spending time with me, but when you came back you tried to get closer to me and I didn't give you the chance, even the last time you wanted to give me a hug I rejected you, now I regret it and just like with mom and dad I can only cry and scream that I hate you for leaving us, but I would only be lying because I love you brother because deep down I know that you were my hero and that I am very much like you. I love you brother - A flood of tears came from the youngest of the Starks.

Jon listened to his brother and had to restrain himself from going and hugging him since he knew that Rickon needed to vent and would not want to be seen in that state. A few minutes later when he saw that Rickon was more serene he went with him to go to the airport together and say goodbye to his brothers.

\- Rickon ... How are things going with Shireen? —

\- All right, we've arranged for her to meet her parents in a week and then I'll bring her home to meet you and Sansa -

\- How well and what about the procedures to enter the university, how are they going, do you need help or have you changed your mind about what to study? —

\- On Monday I have to take the paperwork and they will give me an appointment for the interview and I am sure of what I want to study, the only doubt I have is whether to stay here in Winterfell or go to King's Landing -

\- Well I can tell you that both here and in the capital the universities are very good, but if you want to have the experience of living alone and meeting people from other regions and above all be without the suffocating look of Sansa I would recommend going to Desembarco del Rey -

\- I just don't want to be so far away from you guys, I promised Robb I'd take care of Eddard -

\- Rickon, in the first one both Arya and Bran live in Braavos and Antigua respectively, in the second one I can't leave the company and I will be here for a while and I am sure that Sansa neither and third one you are 17 years old and can't take care of Eddard. You better get ready to take my place one day -

Soon they arrived at the airport and went to look for their brothers, they found them coming out of a cafeteria chatting and drinking coffee.

\- Hello, I thought we wouldn't get to say goodbye to you," said Bran and Arya in unison.

\- I bought each of you a coffee," said Sansa handing you a tray, while little Eddard gave you a cookie.

When they arrived at the boarding lounge they began to say goodbye to their brothers, Sansa especially hugged them in a maternal way and wished them a good trip.

\- I hope you have fun and when you come back tell me what adventures you had and all the trouble you caused," said Rickon with a mischievous smile,

\- When you arrive, call to warn and keep out of trouble, especially your Arya," said Sansa.

\- Don't let them call from time to time or if they have a problem they know that's what family is for," Jon said.

\- See you guys later, I'll keep in touch and Rickon, take care, little brother," said Bran, hugging his brother.

\- Sansa take care of yourself and Eddard and above all keep this pair in line," said Arya pointing to Jon and Rickon.

Soon Arya and Bran boarded their respective flights and the rest of the family headed home to continue their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave your opinion in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9 Negotiating Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Dany talk, Dany proposes a project to Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly from the next chapter or the following one I will make a temporary jump.

Sansa was sitting at a table in the "frozen fire" cafeteria waiting for her friend Daenerys Targaryen to show up, while she waited to drink a cappuccino and read the reports that came to her about the foundation and the magazine she had been in charge of since the death of her sister-in-law. About 10 minutes later he saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and black eyes approaching to take a seat in front of him.

\- You're late Dany -

\- Sorry, I had an impromptu conference with Vis, I wanted him to look for someone who would be willing to become our Vidriagón distributors here in the North and in the Iron Islands -

\- Okay, but you know maybe you can convince Jon to agree to distribute the Vidriagón not only here in the North, but all of Westeros even beyond the Wall -

\- Well, let's focus on what we came here to do, Sansa, then we'll talk about my annoying big brother's orders -

\- I asked you to meet me here, because I need your help to organize the fundraising events for the next 6 months -

\- I don't know what you're worried about, you've done this countless times, I always saw you and Marge organizing the events -

\- Exactly, I used to do it with Margaery, not that I doubt myself it's just that I do it better when I have an outside opinion -

\- All right, tell me what you have planned and I'll give you my opinion -

For about an hour both friends were discussing Sansa's plans, with Dany pointing out anything she felt could be improved or was better left out.

\- Now that we're done, do you want to go to lunch? - said Dany with a bored face.

\- We are in a Dany cafeteria, why go anywhere else? — 

\- Because I don't want to eat just lemon bars, let's go for real food -

Sansa followed Dany to an oriental food restaurant, which she had never seen in her life, sat down and ordered, Sansa not knowing any of the dishes ordered the same as her friend. As they waited for their food, they began to talk.

\- And tell me how you've adapted to your new responsibilities, Sansa -

\- I have to admit that I am usually exhausted, I think it is a lot of burden not only do I have to be in front of the foundation and the magazine, I also have to take care of my nephew and prevent Rickon from trying one of his "plans" that always end in disaster - she said in a dejected voice.

\- Don't worry about Rickon for too long, I understand that next semester he will be starting college -

\- Actually it's even more worrisome than you think, Rickon living alone and without someone to put him online, is like giving a bomb to a child -

\- Come on, from what I remember neither you nor Jon or Robb were the definition of maturity and responsibility at that age," Dany said with a mischievous smile.

\- Changing the subject, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight? - Sansa said quickly, as she tried to hide a blush.

\- Of course, what time do you want me to be there? Or do you want me to bring something? —

\- I'd ask for some lemon bars, but since you're a little sick of them, maybe a foot would be nice, it seems like 8:30 -

When they had finished eating they went out and Sansa offered to take Dany home before picking up his nephew from the daycare, but Dany declined as he planned to go to Jon's office to discuss his brother Viserys' assignments.

\- I can drive you, I really still have plenty of time to pick up Eddard -

Upon arriving at the building where the offices were located, Dany said goodbye to Sansa and was leaving to go get his nephew. As Dany took the elevator to the floor where Jon's office was, he met with Jon's secretary and asked to speak with him.

\- Good afternoon, I'm Daenerys Targaryen, Mr. Stark is busy, I need to talk to him -

Jon was in his office going through the company's paperwork when his secretary interrupted him saying there was someone who wanted to see him.

\- Sir, Miss Daenerys Targaryen is here to see you, can you receive her? —

\- Go ahead and ask him to come in, please," answered Jon.

\- Mr. Stark will see you, please come in - said the secretary to Dany.

Dany entered the office, was greeted by Jon who greeted her and told her to sit on a chair in front of her desk.

\- So Dany, what brings you here, business or just want to say hi to a friend? - Jon asked with a somewhat mocking tone.

\- A little bit of both, Jon - Dany responded

\- Can I offer you a coffee? — 

\- Sure, that would be fine -

Jon asked her to bring him 2 cups of coffee, asking for his black and no sugar. When they had brought him his drinks Jon leaned back on his chair, crossed his hands and asked.

\- Well what do you need to talk to me about -

\- Jon I have come on behalf of my brother Viserys and on the recommendation of Sansa to propose that you become the distributors of the Vidriagón produced by my family's mining companies - Dany said seriously.

\- Well, we are not very focused on the distribution of minerals, because here in the north there is not usually much of that, only the iron of the Islands is what makes that division exist. I honestly don't think we have the structure to support this plan of yours - 

\- Come on, Jon, you can't stay alone with what's in your comfort zone, you have to take a chance, plus this is our chance to take the mining monopoly away from the Lannisters," said Dany, clearly challenging him.

\- All right, I'll tell you what I'll do, give me a month to study the project and present it to the board of directors, then I'll give you my answer, you're fine with it - 

\- Okay, but hurry up Jon, you're not the only one we can turn to," said Dany, as he got up to leave.

Later that day Sansa was finishing cooking, when she heard the bell of her home she sent her brother to open, a few seconds later the voice of Daenerys was heard while greeting Rickon and hugging little Ned, Sansa went to her dining room and greeted her guest and then served dinner. When they had finished dinner Dany served the blackberry pie she brought and they began to talk.

\- You know, I think if I go to college in the capital, I'm really going to miss your cooking, Sans.

\- So you're determined to go to King's Landing, Rickon? - Dany asked.

\- Well, most likely, I want to have the experience of living alone - Contesto Rickon.

\- Is that really the reason or do you want to have an apartment just to make your disastrous "plans" and maybe be alone with Shireen - asked Sansa, as her brother blushed.

\- Well, if we're done bothering your brother and changing the subject, Sansa, you could help me convince Jon that the project I proposed is a good idea -

\- Tell me how he received you and I'll tell you how he took it - 

\- His secretary received me, after she asked me why I was visiting, she offered me a coffee and, strangely enough, I took a black one without sugar - Dany's story.

\- Do I really use that technique with you? - Sansa asked.

\- What technique? - I ask Dany missed.

\- Veras is a technique that my father, my Uncle Ben and my Robb used to use, it consists of them evaluating you and asking if they will do business or just depending on the answer is what they offer you, if it's exclusively business they invite you for a drink, if it's just to pass the time they offer you a tea or a soda and if they are not sure a coffee, but to show strength they will take it black and without sugar - I explain Sansa.

\- You mean you've been evaluating me? - Dany asked, somewhat puzzled.

\- Well, yes, but don't worry, they usually do it with everyone going to their office," said Sansa.

\- Anyway, I don't care, I just want you to help me convince him to support this project - 

\- He's counting on it, but knowing Jon, I'm sure he'll do it after all, he wouldn't pass up a possible alliance with you - 

After that the talk moved on to more personal topics, until both friends got tired, said goodbye and Dany returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end, leave a comment with your opinion.


End file.
